


Perfect

by UltimateUnluckyWriter



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateUnluckyWriter/pseuds/UltimateUnluckyWriter
Summary: The beach was not his first choice, but it made sense, in theory.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P_eaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eaches/gifts).



> Just a quick little KomaHina story, made for my friend.

The sand against Nagito’s back was uncomfortable, to say the least. It scraped against his pale skin, rubbing against the tender flesh, leaving it reddened where he moved. Even so, he was distracted. Hajime’s strong hands held his wrists against the sand, his lips dancing over the soft skin of his neck, his hips moving gently as he thrust into Nagito.

The warm breeze blew over them on the beach they had called home ever since the sixteen of them had decided to live on Jabberwock Island. It hadn’t been an easy decision, but they all decided it was better to live in harmony on this beautiful tropical island than to be forced to kill each other.

Nagito had no time to think of this, however, as Hajime bit down gently on his collarbone, sending a mixed wave of pleasure and discomfort throughout his body. His eyes fluttered shut as he rolled his hips up, thrusting his cock into Hajime’s fist, which was balled up around his cock. The grains of sand stuck to his back, being carried up with each roll of his hips, each thrust that Hajime made.

The notion of even having sex in public was embarrassing to Nagito, but he could not have said no when Hajime asked so sweetly, so pleadingly, even. Everyone else had busied themselves with a little party in the aisle of vendor’s stalls on the fifth island, so there was no chance of being interrupted. Only after Hajime reassured Nagito of this fact did he agree.

He certainly was not regretting that decision, now, as Hajime picked up speed, pounding into the thin boy, his lips capturing Nagito’s into a kiss. Nagito whimpered into this, and Hajime took the cue to slow down, his thrusting calming into gentle rolls of his hips.

They honestly did enjoy each other’s company. In the year or two they had been on the island, they had grown close to each other. Ever since that first day, when Nagito greeted Hajime after he woke up on the beach- this same beach- they had connected, talking and confiding within one another.

It was weird, to Nagito, to love someone, and to be loved in return. The sweetness in his kiss, the tenderness of the hands roaming the body, the gentleness of his partner all made clear, however, that Hajime _did_ love Nagito. And it was no doubt that Nagito loved Hajime with every fiber of his being.

With a digging of his fingernails into the skin of Nagito’s wrist, Hajime came, moaning Nagito’s name into their kiss. His hand picked up speed, pumping Nagito’s cock quickly. It took hardly any time for Nagito to follow suit, letting out a quiet groan at his muscles tensed, stilling as he climaxed.

Hajime rolled to the side, settling on the blanket they had laid down. Nagito shuffled over, his head on Hajime’s chest. The smell of the saltwater, the calming sound of the ocean. The squawking of the birds, the warmth within the air. Such things were the life of both of the boys.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this? I wish I could get the motivation to finish my 30 Day Challenge oml. But yeah, here this is. It's the shortest thing I've written so far, but I actually enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments or critiques down below! It really makes me happy to read and respond to those who do. <3


End file.
